


Ad Infinitum

by ConfusedUnit



Series: Ad Infinitum [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plus brotherly bonding and reforming connections, This is also a found family fic, While this is slow burn for Hanzo/McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedUnit/pseuds/ConfusedUnit
Summary: If there is one thing that Hanzo is good at, it is making similar mistakes. At least, that’s what he tells himself. When he’s given the chance by his brother to become part of his life, again, he takes it quickly. But making connections to people is difficult, let alone dangerous, and he’s not so sure about these ‘other friends’ his brother has.Especially not that asshole cowboy that doesn’t seem to have a preservation instinct.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

When Hanzo wakes next, he isn’t quite sure what to think. He takes a quick inventory of what he knows. He is in his hotel room in Hanamura. His bow is to the side of the bed, between it and the side table, and he has some arrows hidden under his pillow. He has not eaten in two days. His hair is messed from sleep, but he took a shower the night before. He went to honor his brother, and got into a fight. A fight, which at the beginning, made him want to live out of spite.

A fight that revealed that his brother is alive.

He still wasn’t quite sure how to handle that piece of news. He felt relief, of course, that he had failed in his task. Comfort, in the fact that the last attempt to dishonor his brother was likely exactly what kept him alive. Anxiety, over the fact that he was being forgiven.

It also opened up another difficulty: trying to figure out what he’s been hearing for the past ten years.

 **…Hey.**  He thinks, glancing around the room.

 **“…Hello.”**  ‘Genji’ sounds just about as uncomfortable as Hanzo feels.

**…You are not him.**

**“Nope. Guess I’m not.”**

There’s a pause.  **…What are you?**

 **“I’m you, I guess?”**  The voice changes, sounding more like his own.  **“Probably brought on by a traumatic experience as a form of comfort.”**

**…That does not help me understand.**

**“I showed up after you lost your scars, right?”**  His voice is matter of fact, and it’s unsettling him.  **“You needed some sort of connection to your fallen brother, so you pretended you could hear his voice. I stuck around because you needed that. You needed his voice to tell you what you should do, because like hell you’d listen to yourself.”**

He’s quiet, as he thinks this over **. So…he is real, then. This is not a dream.**

 **“Your guess is as good as mine.”**  ‘Genji’ returns, before he sighs.  **“I mean, yes. He is. You know this, so I know this.”**

**…Then, I can fix it. All of it. His and my connection. My…difficulties.**

**“And me, I guess.”**

**…Right.**

A soft thud of something against the window startles him, and he vaults out of bed with an arrow drawn in a matter of seconds. He blinks, when he sees an envelope hanging from a string. He moves over to the window, slowly opening it.

When nothing immediately attacks him, he looks up to see what the letter is attached to. He rolls his eyes when he sees the string connected to a shuriken. He pulls it out of the wall, bringing the whole thing inside.

As he closes the window, he thinks for a moment that he hears Genji’s laugh. He wonders which one it is.

He sits back on the bed, opening the envelope. Inside, are two things: a piece of paper with Genji’s name written on it, and a plane ticket out of Hanamura dated for the next day.

 

* * *

 

 

Hanzo isn’t expecting to see his brother, full faceplate off, wearing a large green sweater and gray cargo pants, sitting in an airport coffee shop. But he guesses this is just his life now.

He makes his way over, adjusting the coat he’s wearing, fixing his ponytail. He rests his hand on the chair across the table.  _“Is this spot taken?”_

Genji looks up, surprised, before he tilts his head to the side. He’s smiling, under the medical facemask he wears.  _“Wasn’t sure you’d show up.”_

 _“Of course. That is why you bought two cups of tea.”_  He smiles, sitting down.

 _“One for each hand.”_  He snickers, shaking his head, sliding over a cup.  _“Mine’s coffee, actually.”_

 _“Coffee?”_  He almost feels offended.  _“Where did you learn to drink that?”_

 _“At work. Most of them drank coffee, and I started so I could keep up.”_  He lifts up his cup, slipping it under the facemask to take a sip.

_“…Work?”_

_“Oh, you don’t know. Right. I forgot.”_  He shakes his head again.  _“I’ll send you some stuff to read from my datapad. You still have one?”_

_“Of course.”_

_“It’s not the same one, is it? From when we were kids?”_

He’s quiet for a bit.  _“…I have…made some upgrades to it, since then…”_

_“I can’t believe it. You’re sentimental.”_

_“Shut up.”_  He sips his tea.  _“Why are we going to Numbani?”_

 _“Figured it’d be nice to…travel together. It’s always a good way to connect.”_  He takes another sip of coffee, running a gloved hand through his black hair.  _“Besides, there’s a concert I want to go to.”_

_“In a different country?”_

_“Why don’t we save the questions for the flight? We’ll have plenty of time to spare then.”_

_“Do we not have time now?”_

_“That’s another question.”_  He chuckles.  _“Also, no. We need to head for the gate. It should be boarding in about ten minutes.”_

 

* * *

 

 

_“Did you have any trouble being let in?”_  Hanzo was surprised to discover the seats his brother had gotten were first class, and even more surprised that his brother had offered to answer any questions he had during the flight. As long as he also answered Genji’s questions, of course. It had taken him a while to figure out where to start.

Better to start easy, he thinks, and work up to other things.

 _“What do you mean?”_  Genji is tapping his fingers against his wrist. He’s removed the gloves.

 _“With you being…”_  He trails off, looking away.

 _“Oh! All the metal?”_  He shrugs.  _“I just had to be pat down, instead of going through a detector. Like the omnics do. Did you know that they haven’t made something for them to go through yet? It’s awful, omnics always worry about being late on flights because of it.”_  He sighs.  _“I had to show them paperwork, though. To explain that this isn’t armor, but a…”_  He struggles for a moment to figure out the right words.  _“…health condition.”_

Hanzo is quiet for a bit, not knowing what to say.

 _“My turn.”_  He pauses.  _“What have you been up to?”_

He sighs.  _“Running away from my problems. Taking jobs every once and a while to keep myself busy. Nothing really of note.”_  He looks over at his brother.  _“What about you? Besides work, I mean.”_

_“I left my…‘job’…and became a traveler. Tried to find myself, if you will.”_

He can’t hold back a chuckle.  _“Guess we traded past-times.”_

He chuckles too.  _“I suppose you’re right.”_  He turns his visor in his hands.  _“…You’re…”_  He sighs.  _“…You left.”_

He looks away again.  _“…I did.”_

_“When? Why? You practically worshiped them. What changed?”_

He’s quiet, for a few minutes, before he lets out a sigh.

_“…Sorry, I can ask something-“_

_“You changed.”_  His voice is tired.  _“Changed my way of thinking.”_  He takes a breath, before he continues.  _“After…everything, I started to notice all the things you would mention before. My worldview was changing, and I was afraid.”_

Genji looks over at him, before sliding an arm over his shoulder.

Hanzo leans into the gesture, closing his eyes.  _“…They did not let me mourn you. When I found out you had not been buried…”_

He gently holds his brother.  _“…You didn’t know.”_

 _“I left a few months after I found out.”_  He takes a breath _. “…Why did you come back?”_

It’s his turn to pause.  _“Because you deserve a second chance.”_

_“Liar.”_

_“You might not feel like you do, but I think you do. Trust me, okay?”_

_“Always, Genji.”_

Genji spends time thinking of another question, but when he looks at his brother to ask, he’s noticed that he’s asleep. He smiles, pulling his brother a bit closer, before deciding to rest himself.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

They had settled into a calm sort of routine, even as Genji followed his Recall to the Watchpoint. Where Genji went, Hanzo followed, though almost always a bit behind the younger brother.

They met every day, on an unused rooftop. Genji swore there were no cameras, so Hanzo wouldn’t be seen.

_“Not that you aren’t welcome,”_  He had added quickly _. “I just remember…how private you used to be.”_

-

They asked each other questions. Genji had learned about Hanzo’s misadventures as an assassin for hire, while Hanzo had learned about Genji’s work with Overwatch.

_“I think you would fit in, brother.”_  Genji had smiled as he spoke, faceplate once again removed.

_“Into a criminal organization? I am shocked and offended_.” Hanzo had smirked as he replied.  _“You are typecasting me.”_

_“I meant into a group of misfits. We’re only breaking the law because now it’s illegal to save the world, or something.”_

_“That is not why it is illegal.”_

_“Yeah it is!”_

_“No it is not!”_

-

When he started dressing differently, his younger brother just smiled and complimented him. When he changed his hair, he swears Genji almost looked proud. He stood there, nervousness almost overwhelming him, until his brother pulled him into a hug.

_“I am thirty seven, Genji.”_  He had said.  _“What if I am making a mistake? What if you are making a mistake, bringing me back into your life?”_

_“Hanzo.”_  He had chuckled.  _“Mistakes are what make us human.”_

-

_“Do you…have any plans, for the holidays?”_  Genji had asked one day, setting down his cup of coffee.

_“…No? We have never celebrated them before.”_

_“I know. Sorry. You work with others for long enough…”_ He shrugs.  _“…Uhm, I’m heading to Nepal for a bit. Three weeks. Is it…”_

_“Okay if you go alone?”_ Hanzo smiles.  _“I know how important that place is to you. Go ahead. I will remain here, waiting for you.”_

_“Thank you, Hanzo.”_

_“No problem…Brother.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Jesse McCree isn’t stressed, and if he hears anyone else accuse him of such in the next few weeks, he is going to snap.

He doesn’t want to be there, not right now. The winter holidays always make him miserable, remind him of a time long passed that should have stayed buried.

Not that he’d tell anyone that.

He’s retreated to some old abandoned part of the Watchpoint, and climbed to the roof. He huddles with his back to a wall, serape wrapped around himself to keep him warm, hat pulled down over his eyes.

“Can’t even smoke ‘cause she took ‘em away, Rein locked the goddamn liquor cabinet…” He complains to the sea air. “Fuck.”

He’s not stressed out about anything, no sir. Not about returning to Overwatch, not about the possibility of a mission coming up, not about his friend Genji’s maintenance taking longer than they all expected, and certainly not about all the new recruits that have joined their ranks.

…He’s pretty sure his grumpiness is making it harder for him to lie to himself, which he finds incredibly inconvenient.

It takes him longer than usual to feel the eyes on him, interrupting his thoughts. When he does, he leans back his head, tilting his hat back slightly.

There’s someone crouched, perched on the edge of the cliff face across the rooftop from his position. The person looks…angry, or frustrated. He’s never been that good at telling the difference. They don’t look armed, but he’s never fallen for that.

Their hair is pulled back into a bun, showing off several piercings in their ears. He notices two in the left, and three in the right, as well as the ones across the bridge of the person’s nose. His eyes widen slightly. He’s never seen this person in his life, even in Athena’s databanks.

How didn’t he hear them?

He’s reacting before he can think much more on it, drawing Peacekeeper and firing towards the possible attacker. His eyes widen immensely when he realizes he shot wide, and for a terrifying few seconds, he can only stare.

The person isn’t hurt, and doesn’t even look startled. If anything, they just look annoyed.

His hand flies to his ear. “Athena! Run a defensive protocol, I think we’ve got an assassin!” He looks away for a moment, trying to get his hand to stop shaking enough to fire properly.

“Acknowledged, Agent McCree. Patching you into the others.” A click rings in his ear. “Where are you?”

“On the roof of wing three, that place the cameras ain’t. None of Torb’s turrets, neither.”

“There’s no turrets there??” Torbjörn’s voice booms down the line. “I told you to tell me about any uncovered roof space, dragon tamer!”

“Wait- McCree?” Genji’s voice is sharp. “What wing did you say?”

“Wing three!” He turns back around, letting out a curse.

The person is gone.

“McCree!” Genji is shouting for his attention.

“Dammit- They’re gone!” He shoves himself to his feet.

“What the hell are you doing on that roof? It’s off limits!” There’s a hostility to Genji’s tone that he hasn’t heard in a long time. “Athena! Cancel the protocol.”

“What?? We’re under attack, Genji!”

“No we aren’t! Athena! Cancel the protocol!”

“Agent Genji, are you certain?” Athena asks.

McCree can’t fucking believe this.

“It is a false alarm. Disable the protocol right now!”

“Genji-“

“McCree, is he hurt?”

“What? I’m fine-“

“No, is he hurt? Did you shoot him?”

“I shot at ‘em, but I didn’t hit ‘em. Why do you care?”

“Because,” Genji sounds absolutely livid. “That’s my brother you just shot at!”

McCree is silent, for a few moments. “…Oh.”

“Yes, ‘oh’! And now, I’ll have to try to convince him that my friends don’t actually want to kill him, all over again!”

“Why didn’t you tell me he was coming around??”

“Because it’s none of your business! If I have to start completely over again, I swear I’m going to-“

“Enough, you two.” Reinhardt speaks cautiously. “Since this is no longer a hazard, perhaps you should move to a private channel?”

“No need. I’m done with my maintenance anyway. I’ll just meet McCree where he is.”

McCree realizes, abruptly, that he is  _so fucked_.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Does your pet cowboy often shoot first and ask questions later?”_  Hanzo’s disdain is obvious, as he crosses his arms and narrows his eyes at his brother.

_“He’s my friend, and no. The holidays are just rough, for him.”_  Genji sighs, patting the ground beside him.  _“Come sit.”_

_“I would rather stand.”_  The distance, the brooding, is back in full force.

_“He won’t hurt you.”_

_“Why not? You yourself said he knows what I have done.”_

_“Because I would kill him if he did.”_  The serious tone in his brother’s voice visibly startles him.  _“Look, Hanzo. All of that was my mistake. I kept things too hidden, so he didn’t listen to me. But he will now. Okay-“_

“Sorry to interrupt…” A voice speaks, nervousness in the tone. “Don’t mean to bother you none, but…I wanted to talk?”

Hanzo looks over and glares.  _“…Why is the cowboy here?”_

_“…Why is he so bad at listening to requests…”_

McCree looks…uncomfortable. “Listen. Uhm. I know we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot, so…I wanted to make this up to you. Uh…” He holds out a thermos. “I brought some food…dunno if it’s to your tastes, but…made some chili. It's a crowd favorite. Not even one of my specialties, really, just kinda something I got roped into making a few times, but Genji usually likes it.”

“When you don’t drown it in cheese, yeah.” Genji is smirking.

“There’s no cheese in this batch! Promise.” He smiles at Hanzo.

Hanzo watches him for a moment. He wants to be annoyed, refuse the offering, and leave. But this is his brother’s best friend, and he’s been told to be less of an ass…

He reaches out cautiously, taking the object. “…Thank you...”

“McCree. Jesse McCree, at your service.” He tips his cowboy hat. “And you are?”

“…Shimada.” He provides no more, sitting down and opening the thermos. He feels that is enough.


	3. Chapter 3

McCree doesn’t come around, after his apology, and Hanzo is fine with that. He prefers the space.

Whenever he isn’t talking with his brother, he’s looking up information on his datapad. Things that have happened over the past ten years. Overwatch, and it’s fall. Reports of former Overwatch members and their sightings.

He wants to join them.

It’s an abrupt realization, that hits him as he’s sitting with his brother. He sets down his tea, looking over at him.  _“…Genji, why do you want me to join Overwatch?”_

Genji smirks, holding his cup of coffee.  _“It’s my turn for a question, you know.”_

_“You can take two in a row.”_

_“Deal.”_ He looks off for a moment.  _“…When I joined them, I was angry. Hurt. Upset, and felt forced into a corner. But you know how they treated me?”_  He tilts his head.  _“They still treated me kindly. Like a family, if you will. I wasn’t able to calm my rage until after I left them, but that was my fault, not theirs. And look, they’ve even welcomed me back with open arms now, all these years later.”_  He sips his coffee.  _“My point is, they helped me, even if I was unwilling to see it that way. And I think that they could help you too.”_

He’s quiet, for a moment.  _“…I will consider it.”_

* * *

 

He’s been given access to Genji’s account, to keep up with what his brother is doing. It also lets him look at more files and documents, which he greatly appreciates.

He’s just finished looking at a video file his brother had shown him, when he notices a new email sent to Genji’s account.

[Mission Brief – Hanamura]

He narrows his eyes, opening it. It looks like a simple enough mission: investigate recent weapons trafficking reports around Shimada Castle. He sighs, reading over a bit more; he’s known the Shimada still do criminal work, but being sloppy enough to get caught was just embarrassing-

He’s startled when he looks over the people going on the mission. Genji he expects. This ‘Tracer’ seems to have once been a pilot, so that makes sense…he’s surprised to see both Genji’s master, and the music artist that they watched in Numbani and Kings Row, are going along. He assumes it must be a test, a ‘first’ mission sort of thing.

But what unsettles him is that the cowboy is on the mission.

He looks over the list again, to double check.

Genji, Tracer, Zenyatta, Lucio, McCree.

**Fuck.**

A message pops up on his datapad. ‘Hanzo, please stop going through my emails. I can just forward you anything you want to see.’

‘Sorry,’ He sends back. ‘Will not do it again.’

* * *

 

Hanzo finds the cowboy on the roof, and he seems to be taking a nap.

He rolls his eyes, adjusting his bow on his back. He picks up a rock, before throwing it near the other man.

McCree startles awake, looking around in a panic. When he sees Hanzo on the cliff edge, he smiles and waves.

He raises an eyebrow.

After adjusting the cowboy hat on his head, he gestures with his hands. ‘What do you need?’

Hanzo’s eyes widen. He never quite got the understanding down for the American version of sign language, but he can vaguely understand. ‘You sign?’ He spells out the words letter by letter, struggling to remember.

The man smiles at him, switching to finger spelling. ‘Picked up some things. What’s up?’

He’s struggling. ‘Have something. For you.’

Another smile. ‘Oh?’

He swiftly draws his bow, placing the arrow and firing it.

McCree yells, ducking down as the arrow pierces the wall next to him. He looks back up at the archer, startled.

Hanzo sighs, pointing at the air beside his own head, before pointing at the space next to the cowboy.

He looks over, calming when he sees the paper connected to the arrow. He unrolls it, reading it.

**_‘STAY AWAY FROM HANAMURA.’_ **

When he looks back up, the archer is gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there is reference to a 'bay'. As explained in the Fragments, I...actually forgot that the death plane to the left of Shimada Castle was actually just a valley. For some reason that I cannot remember, I thought it was filled with water. So in this version, since I reference that area a lot as 'the bay', it is now filled with water and connected to other nearby water.

 

 

Hanzo isn’t surprised, but he sure as fuck is disappointed.

 **He did not listen to me.** He watches from his hidden perch, shaking his head. **I still cannot believe it.**

 **“He can’t just abandon the team and pull out of a mission because you sent him a cryptic note**.” ‘Genji’ comments.

**Shut up. Go away. I cannot focus when you are bothering me.**

**“I’m not bothering-“**

**Enough, just leave me alone-**  He blinks, narrowing his eyes as a small yellow bird lands near him. He watches it for a moment.  _“…You are not native to this region.”_

The bird tilts it’s head.

He mimics it.  _“What are you doing here? You are a forest bird. Are you a pet?”_

The bird tilts the other way, chirping at him.

 _“Hello to you too.”_  He looks back down at McCree, startling.  _“Shit-“_  He draws another arrow, firing at the man sneaking up on the cowboy, before he ducks behind a wall.

The bird sings a sharp song, chasing after him.

_“Be quiet. I am helping him.”_

The bird watches him for a moment, before flying up and hiding in the collar of his jacket.

_“Hey- you are not safe with me. You should leave.”_

The bird tweets at him, but doesn’t leave.

 _“…Fine.”_  He looks around the wall again, cursing under his breath.  _“Great, now I have lost him again.”_  He scales the rest of the building, before running along the roofs to try to locate him again.

How had this mission gone so wrong? He had read the notes, he knew what they were all supposed to do. But nothing had really gone to plan.

Genji had gotten separated from the others when recognized by some of the remaining Shimada, and he had to run off to deal with them. Tracer and Zenyatta had split off to break into Shimada Castle for some reason or another. He hadn’t seen any sign of Lucio this entire time. And McCree…

Something was wrong with McCree.

He was taking too many hits, having trouble reloading, and kept getting snuck up on. Nothing like the training tapes that Genji had shown him. What could be going on?

He startles, as he feels a strong energy in the air. A sharp one, a hostile one. The feeling of a dragon.

**No.**

He feels the small dragons curl off of his arm, coiling around him. Awaiting direction.  _“Go. Find him.”_ They nod, chirping softly, before they take off. He runs off after them.

When he makes it down to the ground, and finds them, he feels his heart skip a beat.

The cowboy is on the ground, unmoving.

He runs over, crouching next to him.  _“Is he…”_  He looks at the small dragons, who have taken to the red cloth around the cowboy’s shoulders.

They chirp at him. The bird chirps back.

He calms, looking over at the other figure. Shimada, he can tell, even before he sees the tattoo. And when he does, he sighs.

**Gold. Fuck.**

He blinks when he hears a noise coming from the man’s ear. He leans over, pulling out the device and placing it in his own.

“-Cree! Report your status!” It’s a woman’s voice. ‘Tracer’, he assumes.

**So it is a communicator. If only Genji had told me how to activate it.**

“McCree?” A calm, mechanical voice speaks. “Perhaps it is only partially working, receiving ours while being unable to transmit back.”

“I hope you are right, Master.” Genji’s voice sounds nervous, and he hates hearing his little brother that way. “McCree, we have to pull out early. Get to the meeting point as quickly as you can, alright?”

Hanzo doesn’t know where that could be, but he has a list of places he could check. He scoops up the man, after taking his hat in his hands. If he can’t find the others, he’ll take him somewhere safe, he decides.

After all, his brother never really had many friends, growing up. He wants to help protect the one he has now.

He takes off running.

After several minutes of running, he finally hears someone speak again.

“McCree!” It’s Genji speaking, and it sounds like something is taking fire in the background. “We can’t extract from that point, we’ll have to go to plan B. Meet us by the bay! By the large bell! You can’t miss it!”

Hanzo smirks. He sure as hell knows where that is, taking off through the streets. As he makes it through the gates, he smiles, seeing the ship. He adjusts his path to head towards it, and he realizes just how far it is. His smile falls. He can’t jump that far.

“Shit- we’ve got-“ Genji turns around, visibly startling. “Wait, is that-“ He moves to the opening of the ship, retracting his weapons. He gestures inside.  _“You’re going to have to jump!”_

He’s not sure this is the best idea, but he keeps running forward.

_“I’ll catch you! Both of you! Trust me!”_

**Always.**

He leaps off the edge, holding McCree tighter. The dragons curl off of him, flying into the ship after one of them snatches the hat from him. The bird follows them.

For a few seconds, he feels almost weightless. And then he’s starting to fall, looking up at Genji. He knows his brother, knows his mannerisms. And by Genji’s posture, he can tell. He looks  _scared_ , under his faceplate.

Genji dives out, wrapping his arms around Hanzo. Hanzo feels the dragon’s presence, and they practically fly into the ship. They crash roughly to the floor, disconnecting from each other and sprawling.

“Genji, are you alright?” Zenyatta’s voice is still calm, but his concern is obvious.

“I am fine. Tend to Jesse. Please.” Genji lets off some steam, before he calls out. “Tracer! McCree is accounted for! Get us out of here!”

“Rodger that!”

Hanzo starts pushing himself up, as he hears the ship doors closing. He stops when he hears angry beeping, and the sound of mechanical parts shifting. He looks up and freezes.

A Bastion unit is in the ship. In turret form. A foot away from his face.

He is speechless, even as the blue light turns red.

Genji startles. “Bastion! No!”

The unit beeps, before pointing slightly towards the younger man.

“Don’t hurt him, please. He is an ally! I promise.”

The bird tweets again, flying over and landing in Hanzo’s hair.

The unit turns back to look at him, for a moment, before the light flickers back to blue. The unit shifts, before it sits in front of him. It tilts it’s head, holding out it’s hand. The bird tweets, flying over and perching on it.

Hanzo blinks.

The unit looks back over at him. It beeps, pointing at him.

_“…What?”_

_“They’re asking for your name.”_ Genji crouches next to him.  _“Designation, technically, but for us that means name.”_

He watches the unit.  _“…Shimada.”_

The unit seems to ponder this, before beeping several times. They eventually find a series of beeps that they like, before they get up and wander off.

_“…What just happened?”_

_“Well, it’s your turn for questions, so come and sit with me and I’ll answer some, okay?”_  The thin blue dragons are resting around Genji’s shoulders now.

Hanzo looks up at him, before nodding.  _“…Okay.”_

 

* * *

 

 

He didn’t ask for this. He didn’t ask to be stared at, he didn’t ask to be brought into the Watchpoint, and he certainly didn’t ask to be sitting on a cot in a medical wing with an  _omnic_  looking him over.

 _“I am **fine** , Genji.” _He is tired, annoyed, done with talking, and in  _pain_. He wants to flee, get away from prying eyes, and hide. He does not have enough energy for this.

“Your leg is damaged.” Zenyatta gently takes one of the orbs floating around his head into his hand. “I will tell the others to give you space, if you would like. After all, you did save Agent McCree’s life.”

He blinks.  _“…You taught him Japanese?”_

 _“He learned it on his own, so he could speak with me easier.”_ Genji is sitting at Hanzo’s bedside, faceplate set on the side table.  _“I was a bit…difficult, at first.”_

“He refused to speak English when I first met him.” Zenyatta chuckles. “Out of spite, I believe he said.”

Hanzo looks unimpressed.  _“I want to leave.”_

“Please stay.” Zenyatta lets go of the orb, and it glows a soft gold, hovering over to the archer.

He flinches away.  _“What the hell is that-“_  A softly glowing beam flows from the orb to the archer, and he feels himself relaxing without attempting to.  _“What is it doing to me?”_

“That, is an orb of harmony. It is one of my abilities that the Iris assists me with. It will help you to recover and heal.”

 _“I do not like the way it…”_  He’s struggling with his words again.  _“It is forcing me to feel this way.”_

“No, though I can see why you would think that.”

 _“It isn’t forcing you to be calm. It’s letting you stop forcing yourself to be upset.”_  Genji smiles.  _“While we wait, do you have any questions?”_

 _“Wait for what?”_  He looks back over at his brother.  _“Where is the musician? Is he alright?”_

 _“He had broken his prosthetic just before the mission. That is why he stayed back, and why we brought Bastion instead.”_  He keeps smiling.  _“Anything else?”_

He smiles too, despite himself.  _“Is McCree alright? He was not fighting well.”_

_“He hasn’t really…been feeling well lately. And then, at some point in the fighting, they must have dead-armed him. His arm is damaged, but that can be repaired easily. If you hadn’t been stalking him, though, he likely would have been in trouble.”_

_“I was not **stalking**. I was concerned. He is your friend, I want you to have friends._ ” He feels so tired. Maybe he should sleep…

_“That’s…sweet of you.”_

_“I care about you.”_  He yawns, stretching his arms.  _“When will my leg be fixed?”_

“By tomorrow, hopefully when you wake. You are lucky, in that your rough landing did not break anything.” Zenyatta looks over at them.

_“Are you okay, Genji?”_

_“I am fine. Do not worry about me. Get some sleep.”_

Hanzo can barely nod. It feels so nice, to be there in that moment. He feel relaxed for the first time in years.

He falls asleep moments after falling silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: While I am concerned that people may be upset with Hanzo’s hearing of ‘Genji’, I wanted to say that I am not trying to make light of any kind of mental illness or traumatic situation. I based it off of a less traumatic (read: death was not involved) version of a similar thing that I go through myself. Thank you for understanding.


End file.
